


Raven-Haired Beauties

by flickawhip



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: This is part of a world where Rachel ends up sleeping with Carlisle Cullen, as has Wednesday Addams.Based off an RP.AU as all hell.





	Raven-Haired Beauties

Rachel smiled at Wednesday Addams as the young girl finally emerged from the 'trophy' room of the house where she had been sleeping since she and Carl had 'talked'.

"Hi sleepy head."

Rachel teased good naturedly.

"Able to walk straight again yet?"

"Not quite."

Wednesday admitted softly. Rachel smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry sweets we were all like that after the first few times."

She moved closer.

"Want to know a way to make it less sore?"

"Sure?"

Rachel smiled and beckoned her.

"Follow me sweet cheeks..."

Wednesday smiled and followed. Rachel led Wednesday into her room and put her arms around Wednesday. Wednesday murred softly. Rachel smiled and kissed Wednesday. Wednesday purred as she responded. Rachel began undoing Wednesday's dress.

"Poor Wednesday"

She teased.

"You only just got dressed again."

"Nevermind."

Rachel smiled and pushed Wednesday's dress down off her shoulders. Wednesday smiled and stepped out of it. Rachel purred and began to suckle on Wednesday's breasts. Wednesday mewled desperately. 

"Is someone horny again already?"

Rachel murred with Wednesday's breasts still in her mouth. 

"For you, always."

Rachel murred and began to push Wednesday onto the bed. Wednesday soon murred and lay back. Rachel sat on the edge of the bed beside Wednesday. She ran one of her hands up Wednesday's prone body caressing and stroking her breasts. While the other began parting her legs. Wednesday mewed, her legs soon falling open. Rachel smiled and spread Wednesday's legs as wide open as she desired. Not as wide as possible but just wide enough to leave no doubt as to the dominant partner and to make a spectacle of Wednesday if anyone had been able to walk in. She then began to rub Wednesday's pussy with the palm of her hand. Wednesday soon began to moan. Rachel smiled and kept rubbing. Wednesday soon cried out and came.


End file.
